


Would you still love me if I was a worm?

by Robin2700



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protectiveness, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin2700/pseuds/Robin2700
Summary: Mark is sad, so sad. Life keeps on throwing pains and fears on him, but if there's one good thing it threw at him, that is definitely Jackson.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Would you still love me if I was a worm?

That broken glasses drawned a rose of defeated wine on the floor. _Have you seen them? Sorry, I will clean. T_ he splinters covered the parquet floorboards like vermillion tears on a shiny walnut.   
<<What if this pain turned me into a worm? If I became an insect crawling in the dry earth of what is left of my heart, would you still love me?>>  
Jackson looked at him. For a moment he wanted to create an origami of warm emotions with their lips wetly collapsed. In an instant those shards were no longer the only ones to be broken.  
<<I would take care of you.>> there was more security in his words than the one that failed to keep Mark's hands still. <<I would build you a small garden to explore, one of those you keep in a glass case. In the sun, near the window, I would fill it with flowers. You would walk every day among fresh orchids.  
I would protect you from heavy shoes and wait, holding your hand, for your heart to blossom again. I would love you even if hidden under the ground you could no longer see me.>>  
Mark looked him in the eye. He tasted the bitter of every word that slipped from Jackson's heart. On his tongue was the sizzling awareness of the weight of his fears. Every doubt, every insecurity, every traumatic thought weighed on the shoulders of the man he loved like boulders of tangled suffering. _But I have broad shoulders_ , Jackson repeated to him with the warmth of his fingers.  
<<There is this gloomy glint in your eyes when panic reaches you and embraces you tighter than I do.>> Jackson said to him, caressing his cheek with his thumb.  
<<It will never have such strong arms->>  
There was something so intimate between them, like a patina of oxygen or an animated dance of their breaths that intertwined and knotted them like strings.  
<<You know, sometimes I feel like a void here,>> continued Mark, bringing the other's hand closer to his chest, <<here in between. It only makes me cry. At times, when he speaks too loudly, it seems the only thing I am. But then...>>  
<<Then...?>> asked Jackson, his gaze fixed on their joined hands.  
<<Then I feel my heart beating for you,>> Mark answered him, making their hands belong again to that important place on the left side of his chest, <<and I remember why I am alive.>>

**Author's Note:**

> Plase let me know if u liked it! ☆  
> Oh and follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/Lostmatchstick?s=09


End file.
